1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable rack for holding plastic bags of the kind having integral loop handles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, merchants have changed from paper bags for customers' purchases to thin plastic bags with integral loop handles. Merchants have been motivated to make this change because plastic bags are cheaper and take less space to store. They are also recyclable.
The plastic bags used by merchants are tough and suitable for reuse by the customer if there was a good way to hold them upright and open. A number of plastic bag holders addressed at this problem have been patented but none, insofar as known, are in common use.
A commercially successful plastic bag holder must be inexpensive to make and easy to install. It should also package flat so that it does not take up much retail shelf space or be difficult to ship. A good plastic bag holder should attach to the inside of a cabinet door, such as at a kitchen sink, in a manner that does not interfere with opening and closing the door.